Todo x ese beso
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: [Songfic] [chap 3 arriba x fin!] LJS el tercero se da cuenta de su error, se da cuenta de la vdd y luego d la muerte de sus amigos se tira la culpa encima...
1. 1º Capítulo

Este es mi primer SongFic, dedicado todas las que les gustan los Merodeadores… y por supuesto Lilly.

Lilian confiésalo!!!- gritaba un chico- por que lo hiciste!! Te lo juro- dijo Lilly- que no fue mi intención No te creo, Lilian Evans esto se acabo, terminamos- dijo el chico Pero James, no digas eso por favor, yo te quiero muchísimo y tu lo sabes!- dijo Lilly Nada de peros, terminamos- dicho esto James se retiro hacia el castillo

Lilly quedo en una pieza cuando James dijo esto y como toda chica(n/a: no todas exactamente) se puso a llorar y se fue hacia su dormitorio corriendo. Al llegar a la sala común vio a James con su típico grupito, Sirius, Remus y Peter conversando. Siguió su camino y se fue a su cama, cerró las cortinas y se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo James…

Si es cuestión de confesar  
no sé preparar café  
y no entiendo de Quidditch  
creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
juego mal hasta el parqués  
y jamás uso reloj  
y para ser más franca nadie  
piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
aunque te dé lo mismo 

Ya era bastante tarde pero seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Si es cuestión de confesar  
nunca duermo antes de diez  
ni me baño los domingos  
la verdad es que también  
lloro una vez al mes  
sobre todo cuando hay frío

De repente llega una de sus amigas, Susan March, su mejor amiga desde que entró en Hogwarts, abrió las cortinas de Lilly y vio que la chica lloraba.

Que sucedió Lil? No nada, osea… bueno si pero…- empezaba Lilly algo enredada Haber que te pasó? Bueno, lo que paso fue que estaba haciendo un trabajo de pociones con Sirius cuando…

Comienzo Flash

Hey Lilly- decía Sirius, un chico alto, pelo negro, unos hermosos ojos marrones, piel muy blanca… en si un chico precioso y encantador (n/a: RICO!!!!!!!!!!!)- empecemos con el trabajo ya? Esta bien Padfoot- dijo Lilly- pásame el…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que Sirius le agarro la cara y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, que la dejo impresionada, pero para mala suerte justo en ese momento apareció James (que en ese entonces eran novios con Lilly) y vio la "escenita" de Lilly y Sirius y salió corriendo hacia las afueras del colegio. Al darse cuenta Lilly se separó de Sirius, lo miro enojada y le dio una cachetada que quedo marcada en la mejilla de Sirius(n/a: pobre T-T)

Conmigo nada es fácil  
ya debes saber  
me conoces bien  
y sin ti todo es tan aburrido

Salió corriendo tras James y, al ver que él se detenía, ella se acerco lentamente y quedo a su lado.

Lil… por que lo hiciste, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, por que… no lo entiendo James, lo lamento, Sirius me agarró de sorpresa- dijo Lilly con la mirada hacia el suelo- te prometo que no mi intención Lilian confiésalo!!!- gritaba James- por que lo hiciste!! Te lo juro- dijo Lilly- que no fue mi intención No te creo, Lilian Evans esto se acabo, terminamos- dijo James Pero James, no digas eso por favor, yo te quiero muchísimo y tu lo sabes!- dijo Lilly Nada de peros, terminamos- dicho esto James se retiro hacia el castillo

Fin Flash

Y eso pasó- dijo Lilly y rompió a llorar otra vez

El cielo está cansado ya de ver  
la lluvia caer  
y cada día que pasa es uno más  
parecido a ayer  
no encuentro forma a alguna de  
olvidarte porque  
seguir amándote es inevitable

A ya comprendo, pero Lilly no te pongas así, hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts que estarían dispuestos a estar contigo- dijo Susan Si pero solo uno que me gusta, además no quiero ver a ese estúpido de Padfoot, ya me causo muchos problemas Tienes razón, pero tu sabes que tampoco Padfoot quería lastimar a Prongs, aunque conociéndolo le debe haber dicho a Prongs que fuiste tu la que le dio el beso- dijo Susan dándole un pañuelo para que se secase las lagrimas Sabes, debería bajar y aclarar las cosas con James, ya que están los dos abajo Tienes razón, vamos, así podrás explicarle a James, debe estar más tranquilo que antes- dijo Susan levantándose

Lilly fue al baño a lavarse la cara y bajo junto a Susan a la sala común, como sabían que normalmente eran los últimos que se quedaban, Lilly podría conversar a solas con Prongs y Padfoot. Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a Prongs, Monny y a Wormtail pero no estaba Padfoot, las chicas se extrañaron, por que el grupo no se separaba a no ser de algo muy importante o grave, así que decidieron averiguar lo que pasaba.

Que onda Merodeadores, donde esta Padfoot- preguntó Susan Está en su habitación, parece que tuvieron una discusión con Prongs- dijo Monny Y por que discutieron- dijo Susan Me iré a acostar- dijo James- nos vemos después chicos, nos vemos mañana chicas James- dijo Lilly- necesito hablar contigo por favor Que quieres decirme Te suena…. En privado- dijo Lilly Esta bien, sentémonos allí- dijo James apuntando un sillón frente al fuego Aja- asintió Lilly

Se fueron a sentar Prongs y Lilly frente al fuego, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la mesa. Lilly se sentó junto a Prongs.

Bueno, James, lo que sucedió antes, lo lamento mucho…. que sucedió con Padfoot? Lilly, bueno yo….- empezó Prongs- disculpa por lo de antes, no debí enojarme contigo, Padfoot me confeso todo, me disculpas? Claro!- dijo Lilly abrazándose a Prongs y plantándole un beso en los labios que los chicos(Monny, Wormtail y Susan) habían estado esperando para ver si se reconciliaban o no. Pero igual, para la próxima no respondo he Esta bien- dijo Lilly

Siempre supe que es mejor  
cuando hay que hablar de dos  
empezar por uno mismo  
ya sabrás la situación  
aquí todo está peor  
pero al menos aún respiro

No tienes que decirlo  
no vas a volver  
te conozco bien  
ya buscaré qué hacer conmigo

Por otro lado, Padfoot estaba en su cama muy triste, ya que nunca debería haber hecho eso, y que sabia que nunca iba a poder estar con Lilly. Y dicho esto le cayeron unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

El cielo está cansado ya de ver  
la lluvia caer  
y cada día que pasa es uno más  
parecido a ayer  
no encuentro forma a alguna de  
olvidarte porque  
seguir amándote es inevitable

Siempre supe que es mejor  
cuando hay que hablar de dos  
empezar por uno mismo

Fin.

Es un Songfic algo largo y aunque no termina, es una combinación de sentimientos de Lilly/Prongs, y de Padfoot hacia Lilly.

Manden R/R plis


	2. 2º Capítulo

Bueno... aquí esta la continuación… se q me tarde mucho… pero es q acabo de terminar las clases muggles y no tenia tiempo… pero prometo q el prox capitulo será mas largo….

Una cosa mas… lo de los ojos de Sirius.. me ekivoke… sirius tiene ojos azules! No marrones… ok?... :p tengo mis derechos a ekivokarme

Y pensar q yo quería separarlos… la quería solo para mi… pero xq se tenían q ir... nunca me lo voy a perdonar… - decía un hombre alto, de unos profundos ojos azules y pelo negro y hasta los hombros mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Padfoot!

…

Em... Sirius… q sucede?

A... eras tu – dijo saliendo del "trance" – no pasa nada... no te preocupes... pero pa q me llamas?

E… a si… te quería pedir un favor… - decía el chico de pelo negro azabache alborotado, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda detrás de sus gafas.

Q seria Sr.…

Ay no me digas así… malo… bueno... quería saber si puedo invitar a alguien… es que quiero q la conozcas… - dijo el chico sonrojándose levemente

Si quieres q la conozca… significa q es chica… no?... bueno… si tu quieres… sabes perfectamente q puedes hacer lo q quieras en esta casa - dijo Sirius sonriéndole

Em… grax - dijo el chico mientras corría a su dormitorio a escribirle a la supuesta chica q vendría

Hay… este niño no para de crecer… a madurado mucho… jaja… aun recuerdo cuando tenia su edad…

flash back

Un chico corría desesperadamente mientras un grupo de chicas corría tras el, a sus cortos 16, ya tenia su propio club de fans… pero ese chico solo amaba a una… o eso creía.

Chicas chicas… por dios… saben q el pobre ya tiene dueño… jaja – dijo un chico de lentes redondos pelo azabache y ojos almendrados

Y quien seria Sr. Potter – dijo una de las chicas en tono desafiante – contesta niño

1 no soy niño… tu me llamas Potter y pto… y 2…su nombre es… EVANS! – dijo el chico sorprendido al ver a la chica de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y profundos ojos verde esmeralda

Q sucede Potter… es q acaso me tienes miedo? – dijo la chica irónicamente y en burla

Ja ja ja q graciosa Evans… no… es solo q me sorprendió ver a la chica sabelotodo de Gry en estos sectores... juraría q estabas en la biblioteca…

Ya paren de discutir… q parecen novios... jajaja – dijo Peter... un chico regordete y pequeño pero se callo al ver la mirada fulminante de 3 personas: James Potter, Lilian Evans y… SIRIUS BLACK?... q tenia q ver el en esto?

Nunca digas eso! – dijeron al unísono los 3 chicos antes nombrados

Em… de Lilly y James lo comprendo… pero… q tiene q ver Sirius... xq te pones tan enojon y gritas de esa forma… ni q te gustara Lilly – dijo Remus, un chico alto, delgado, con unos hermosos ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro con un mechón gris hacia delante q se le veía muy sexy aunque el chico fuera todo lo contrario

A mi… Sirius Black... gustarme Evans?... q va… - dijo el chico q hace un rato estaba corriendo – chicos… vamonos q llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento – y se fue corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo

Bueno… aquí nos despedimos Evans... hasta más rato! – dijo James regalándole una dulce sonrisa y corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su amigo con Peter en la espalda –Si bye Lilly – dijo Remus haciendo lo mismo q sus amigos

Bye – dijo la chica, acto seguido se fue hacia la biblioteca

fin flash back

Sirius!

Q pasa

Q te sucede… te quedas ahí mirando a la nada y dices q no te pasa nada?

Pero si es en serio…

Ay olvídalo... solo te decía q ya le mande una carta y vendrá mañana… si no te molesta claro

Nop… no hay problema

Espero q no te pongas como hace un rato cuando venga…

Te lo prometo….

Bueno… es tarde… me voy a acostar... bye

Buenas noches... – dijo Sirius yéndose a su habitación – estos chikos de hoy... – y se acostó a dormir….

Bueno… espero q les aya gustado… y xfis… dejen revs….


	3. Respuestas RR

Hola de nuevo a todos ^^. Aquí están las respuestas de los reviews q me llegaron... (aunque no son muchos.. Se los agradezco mucho ^^)  
  
Myrtle: que bueno que te haya gustado. jeje. a mi tb me fascina la pareja. es muy linda. Pero no te preocupes.luego abra mas ^^  
  
Maika Yugi: grax por el r/r. se que el diálogo estuvo algo lioso... pero no se q paso. yo lo había escrito separado. es raro no?  
  
Lalwende: todas dicen lo mismo. pero la verdad esque sirius aparte de ser mio..(es muy lindo y encantador verdad *^_^*) es de una amiga. jeje. no te preocupes.. como dije antes abra continuación.  
  
Kitty: si pobre de sirius. pero no te preocupes. en la continuación pasara algo. jaja.  
  
No e podido continuar con el fic. por problemas de tiempo.  
  
Pero si quieren q sigue el songfic. manden mas reviews. para ver si se me ocurre algo y tengo ánimos.  
  
Bueno.. Me despido.  
  
Bye a todos. 


	4. 3º Capítulo

Bueno, después de… casi 3 años Oo continué esta historia, creo que merecía continuación y que valía la pena, sobre todo con mis nuevos conocimientos :P

Me gusta como queda, no esta mal para haber empezado en el 2003 :S pero bueno… xD

Espero les guste…

* * *

. 

- _"…y yo aquí, aun lamentándome x algo q no hice, pero se k fui el responsable, nunca debí decirle a James q pusiera a esa rata asquerosa de protector, xq fui tan estúpido… xq!"_ – pensaba Sirius

* * *

. 

- ¡Ding Dong!

- Sirius ¿podrías abrir la puerta? Es que aún estoy terminando – la voz de Harry y el sonido del timbre me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento

- ¡Ya voy! – me levanto del sillón donde cómodamente recordaba viejos y agrios momento  
.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una joven de larga y lisa melena castaña, tez bronceada, estatura promedio y ojos miel.  
.

- Buenos días¿Sirius Black verdad? – me sonríe dándome la mano

- Exacto jeje – le doy mi mano – ¿tu eres…?

- Oh, es verdad, mi nombre es Abigail Granger – la miro extrañado

- ¿Granger?

- Si – me mira dudosa – oh, Ud. debe conocer a mi prima Hermione¿no?

- Si, por eso me extraño – en eso Harry baja – Harry por aquí – le dije, estábamos aún en el Hall de la casa

- Hola – Harry le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos se sonrojan – bueno¿quieres pasar? – dice al ver que estábamos ahí parados

- Si claro – pasan a la sala

- Yo me voy, salgo a comprar¡no me esperen! – digo y salgo hacia el supermercado  
.

Al volver me encuentro con una linda escena, un joven de 24 años le muestra un anillo a su novia, pidiéndole compromiso, en eso estaban Harry y Abigail; volví a salir, no quería interrumpir el momento más importante de la vida de mi sobrino, como pasó aquella vez…  
.

**Flash Back  
.  
**

Un joven de destellantes ojos azules iba entrando a la casa de su mejor amigo para ver si iban a jugar un poco de Quidditch. Entró.  
.

- JAMSIE POOH! – el apodo que le tenía cuando quería llamar su atención rápidamente, pero para su extrañes, nadie contestaba – ¿James?

Llegó a la sala y se encontró con una extraña escena, James Potter, su amigo se encontraba acostado en una cama inflable en el piso del lugar.

- ¡James Harold Potter! – dijo el joven a punto de lanzarse encima de su amigo y confidente – porque no me acompañas a… - pero en ese momento algo se había movido al lado de su mejor amigo  
.

Debajo de las frazadas apareció una cabellera rojiza. James comenzó a desperezarse, se dio cuenta de la situación.  
.

- O.o – me sorprendí mucho al ver la cara dueña de esa cabellera, era Lilly, que actualmente se había convertido en novia de James – eto… no debería estar aquí, lo siento… - sus ojos azules se habían quedado atónitos

- Padfoot, no te preocupes – me decía Lilly rojísima de vergüenza

- ¡A que no sabes Sirius! Le pedí anoche a Lilly que nos casáramos y me dijo que ¡si! – James siempre tan risueño como siempre no había tomado en cuento que los estaba viendo a ambos semi desnudos bajo las frazadas y en la sala

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, ahora que recuerdo debo hacer algo… ¡adiós!

**Fin Flash Back  
**.**  
**

Había sido muy gracioso. Obviamente cuando James despertó completamente casi me sale a buscar con una escopeta, no saben cuantas cosas han pasado, pero cada día me siento más orgulloso de haber sido su amigo, su hermano.

Cuando note que parecían haber terminado y antes de que pasara a una escena comprometedora, hice sonar la puerta para que se percataran de que había llegado.  
.

- ¡Volví! – dije por si no lo habían notado, nunca se sabe como es la concentración

- Te tardaste un poco ¿no crees? – me dice Harry

- Bueno soy adulto ¿no? Jeje¿me necesitabas para algo?

- Pues si – dice y se sienta junto a Abigail – siéntate un minuto por favor – me dice algo nervioso

- Claro – me siento – ¿decías?

- Bueno yo… - veo que se tensa un poco, pero en el instante la chica le toma la mano y se relaja – haber – dijo aclarándose la garganta – llevamos 3 años y medio juntos con Abby – ella sonríe – y creemos que llegó la hora de formalizarlo, así que, le acabo de pedir que se case conmigo – se sonroja – y queríamos saber que opinas, ya que normalmente uno lo hace con los padres – en ese momento me incomode un poco al igual que él – pero… bueno tu sabes, pero para mi tu eres como ellos dos juntos, eres todos sus recuerdos, así que por eso te lo digo a ti – sonríe

- Pues, después de todo este testamento, y viendo lo que se quieren, como quieres que diga que no – le digo riendo, me levanto y me pongo delante de ellos y se paran, me miran extrañados y los abrazo, los abrazo como si yo en realidad fuera su padre, los abrazo como lo hubieran echo James y Lilly…

* * *

. 

Eso es, si quieren continuación, no se olviden de decírmelo en sus R/R!

Son mi alimento… T.T

Chauuu


End file.
